Elliot Grundy
Elliot Grundy was a computer geek who became an ally of the demon Yunk’sh. Biography When he was at school, Elliot was an anti-social computer geek who didn’t have any real friends. He often consoled himself that he would change his fortune when he made his big break in computers, but despite being good with technology, he didn’t have the initiative to really make any money with them, and he ended up simply working in a computer store after graduation. After an embarrassing incident at work where he was rejected by a colleague he had asked out on a date, Elliot took advantage of a subsequent accident to take time off work, collecting disability pay by exaggerating his injury when visited by Shirley Blodgett, another co-worker who had a greater interest in Elliot due to the unusual coincidence of them sharing the same birth date. While out of work, Elliot was contacted by Yunk’sh, a Vishrak demon who had been improperly slain a few decades ago and was now in a position to complete a ritual that would allow him to regain his body. In exchange for promises of future power and wealth, Elliot acted as a partial source of energy for the demon while also making contact with potential victims, tracking them through a range of chatrooms as part of the ritual required each victim to be a different star sign. As the murders progressed, Elliot noticed his body begin to change as a result of him sharing life-energy with Yunk’sh, but was assured that these changes were temporary and would end once Yunk’sh had achieved a fully independent corporeal form. As the cycle of the ritual neared its completion, Yunk’sh’s actions came to the attention of Angel Investigations and a cult that worshipped Vishrak demons, with Angel seeking to kill Yunk’sh and the cult intending to bind him to their service. Despite their attempts to capture Yunk’sh, he was still able to find eleven of his intended victims, but when he departed to incorporate the energies of his final victim into himself, Elliot realised that the final star sign Yunk’sh required was his own birth date. Realising that he was intended to be the final sacrifice, Elliot was able to contact Angel for help, reasoning that Angel at least wanted to stop the demon where the cult would just use Elliot to capture Yunk’sh and bind him. Although Yunk’sh was able to complete his ritual by using Shirley as a substitute sacrifice, the ritual required him to spend a day in his new form before it was truly his, allowing Elliot to tell Angel Investigations what he had learned about the demon. With the knowledge that the cult had acquired Yunk’sh’s previous body and intended to use it to bind him, Angel Investigations decided to try and kill Yunk’sh using a destruction ritual that required the demon’s previous body, Elliot agreeing to help as atonement for his actions; while he had never been concerned about his previous victims, he felt genuinely guilty that Shirley had died just because she was nice to him. In the final confrontation with the cult, Elliot was killed, but he was able to keep them occupied long enough for Doyle to complete the ritual to destroy Yunk’sh while Angel fought the demon himself. After Elliot’s death, his body reverted to its human state, allowing Angel and his allies to let the cult take the blame for Elliot and Yunk’sh’s actions. Appearances * Avatar Category:Non-canon articles Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel allies Category:Angel Investigations clients Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals